


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Actual Dad Phil Coulson, Gen, Protective Phil Coulson, agent may is scarier than anything else in the MCU, implied quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: transferred from tumblr for archiving purposeswriting prompt: coulson and/or may having "the talk" with daisy's new bf/gf. bonus points if daisy hacks the security feed to watch the talk. i just want fluff. fluff all the way.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Robbie Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

Robbie slouched in the visitor’s chair in Coulson’s office, one leg crossed over the other. He rested his hand on the ankle resting on his knee and gave Coulson a carefully crafted expression of vaguely insubordinate boredom. 

“Look,” Coulson said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving himself a hug. He leaned against his desk and looked at the Ghost Rider. As much as he looked like a sulky young guy in a leather jacket and jeans, it was hard not to remember the flaming skull. Even for a man like Coulson, that gave him pause. 

“I don’t want to have this conversation any more than you do, _but_ -” He waved a hand helplessly. 

Robbie raised his eyebrows slightly in acknowledgement and nodded. 

“Daisy is-” Coulson paused and frowned. The lead in to these talks was always the hardest part. “She’s-”

“Special,” Robbie supplied. 

“Right,” Coulson agreed. “She’s been through a lot in her life, and I don’t want-”

“You don’t want me hurting her more than she’s been hurt already.”

“Exactly. And I don’t really know what’s going on with you two.” He held up his hands before Robbie could supply an answer. “And I don’t _want_ to know the details, but I’ve noticed… things.”

“Things?” Robbie asked. He still looked like he didn’t give a crap, but now he looked like he was _trying_ to look like he didn’t give a crap. 

“Things that make me think you should be made aware of something.”

Robbie smirked and shook his head. “Are you really trying to scare me right now?” he asked in disbelief. “You know what I am. You know what _Daisy_ is. She can take care of herself, and nothing you could do would-”

“ _Agent May_ told me to talk to you.”

Robbie had been halfway out of his seat, ready to walk out of the ridiculous conversation. This news made him slowly sit back down again. 

“Agent May?” he confirmed. For the first time he seemed nervous. 

“You’ve heard about good cop / bad cop, right?”

Robbie nodded. 

“In this situation, Jemma’s the good cop. I’m the bad cop. You don’t want to _know_ what May is.”

“Point taken.”

Coulson moved to sit back behind his desk again and Robbie got up to leave. Just as he was reaching the door, Coulson stopped him. 

“One more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Daisy to stop eavesdropping on my private conversations.”

Coulson gave a security camera a very significant look and it slowly turned away. Somehow, it managed to look guilty.


End file.
